Relatório Final
by ikaira
Summary: -Tenten... -Hum... -Isso precisa ir para o relatório?...


_Nenhum desses personagens me pertence... Bem, na verdade pertencem sim. u.U. Vivo em um país democrático e sou livre para fazer o que quiser... Claro, até que alguém decida me prender por isso õO_

**Relatório Final**

Em outros tempos isso foi função exclusiva de Gai, e depois essa mesma tarefa foi entregue a Neji.

Lee era agitado demais para lhe dar com papéis, e Tenten..bem, ela simplesmente não levava muito jeito pra essas coisas. Odiava. Então acabou ficando tudo para Neji mesmo, além de sua incrível vocação para mandar nos outros, ele era o mais apropriado.

_Olhem só para ele, tem cara de papel._

E foi assim por muito tempo, até a chegada do demônio, do... **Relatório Final**.

Tsunade e suas idéias. Tenten venerava aquela mulher, e Neji achava que ela fazia um bom trabalho. Mas, quando proferiu: _"relatório final"_... Neji quis matá-la e Tenten decidiu que ela era uma pessoa má.

Exigência estúpida, eles achavam, mas todo final de mês cada time teria que entregar a Hokage um resumo de todos os relatórios das missões feitas no mês. Até aí tudo certo, ficaria tudo para o Neji mesmo, afinal, ele é quem manda.

Mas para infelicidade de Tenten ter um relatório inteiro pelos olhos do Hyuuga não foi o bastante para Tsunade. Segundo ela, eles eram um time –o que não deixa de ser verdade– e como tal, queria ver isso refletido no... _Relatório Final_.

Gai não era mais o líder, Lee sempre conseguia se livrar de coisas como essa graças a seus treinos bizarros (porém eficientes), então sobrou para Tenten e... o "senhor perfeição".

Isso foi o fim.

Desse modo, lá estavam eles no prédio da Hokage, em pleno sábado de uma folga. Não sabiam como era o inferno, mas no momento ele parecia uma sala parcialmente pequena, uma estante com livros velhos, uma mesa bem no centro da sala do inferno e um bebedouro no canto. E como todo bom inferno, estava terrivelmente quente.

Então ela chegou a uma conclusão: preferia vê-lo com as roupas habituais, tapando tudo que muitas mulheres dariam a vida para ver.

Você sabe... aquela camisa branca de sempre.

Mas hoje ele resolveu mudar, a camisa continuava branca, mas diferente da outra, permite uma visão mais ampla do, que Tenten denominava, oitavo pecado capital: _o corpo de Neji._

Talvez isso não pareça um problema pra vocês, afinal... o que eram 3 pequenos botões abertos? Mas para Tenten era, e era um grande problema. E sabe por quê? Porque eles tinham que entregar um relatório.

Essa coisa de _"Relatório Final"_ seria muito mais fácil para ela se Neji não resolvesse mudar a camisa.

Maldito Neji.

Olhem só pra ele, nem se quer pisca lendo os malditos relatórios, já Tenten... essa não conseguia ler nem mais um "a". E, infelizmente, isso não se devia só ao fato dela odiar relatórios, isso também era culpa de Neji. Dele e de sua camisa branca levemente aberta que fazia do inferno um paraíso instantâneo.

Era injusto, era feio, era pecado e deliciosamente tentador.

Já olhou para cima, para os lados, para baixo e... nada. Fixava os olhos nos papéis, mas seus pensamentos teimavam em transformar as letras em desenhos loucos que, estranhamente, envolvia ela, Neji e botões arrancados.

Nunca em sua vida odiou tanto um relatório.

Nunca em sua vida odiou tanto uma camisa.

Nunca em sua vida odiou tanto Neji.

Neji... pobre Neji. Pelo que lembrara sempre fez relatórios muito bem sozinho e, cá entre nós, muito bem feitos. Mas, _a louca da Tsunade_ tinha que inventar mais essa.

Não reclamava por ter que fazer um relatório gigante de um mês inteiro, não reclamava da porcaria que era aquela sala, não reclamava de ter que fazer isso justo em seu dia de folga, o "x" da questão é: fazer um relatório com Tenten.

Mas olha o lado bom, estava livre do escândalo de Lee.

Sua aparente concentração podia ser resumida a uma visão de, nada mais nada menos que, um bando de papéis cheios de letras, que no momento pareciam um bando de rabiscos sem sentido. Ou será que aquele rabisco era um coelho?

Espere! Um coelho de coques? Um coelho de coques com olhos marrons? Um coelho de coques, olhos marrons e com uma boca incrivelmente... _beijável_?!

A caneta em sua mão estava molhada e a única coisa que escreveu até agora foi um "ponto final", ou melhor, vários deles –fora o estranho coelho imaginário.

_Droga!_ Se ao menos Tenten ficasse quieta na maldita cadeira, mas não, ela não pára. Joga a cabeça para traz suspirando pesadamente, tediosa, fazendo o peito subir e descer, subir e descer, subir e descer...

Havia testosterona demais em seu corpo. Testosteronas com um gosto estranho por coelhos de coques, olhos marrons e boca incrivelmente _beijável_.

Estava odiando aquele relatório.

Estava odiando testosterona.

Estava odiando coelhos.

E foi em um ímpeto de ódio por camisas, coelhos e relatórios que eles ergueram-se de suas cadeiras com um único objetivo:

_-Preciso de água._

A sala não era nenhum palácio, mas o caminho até o bebedouro no canto da abafada sala pareceu muito longo aos olhos deles. Com os passos parecendo sincronizados andavam lado a lado, tão tensos que mal dobravam as articulações dos joelhos.

Depois de uma caminhada de 40 anos pelo deserto, finalmente Neji deu espaço para que ela matasse a, suposta, sede primeiro.

A viu se abaixar levando a boca até a água que já jorrava para cima e pela primeira vez na vida, Neji teve inveja e desejou ser um objeto inanimado, mais especificamente aquele objeto inanimado: o bebedouro.

Ele era patético e Tenten _gostosa. _Não, ele era patético e Tenten era má. Exatamente isso que sua mente quis dizer.

Após alguns segundos Tenten voltou a sua postura inicial, de pé ao lado de Neji, sentindo a água gelada ainda escorrer por sua garganta parecendo gelar todo seu corpo.

Respirou agradecendo a calma que a tomava enquanto dava espaço para que Neji se aproximasse do bebedouro. Ele, encostado em uma parede esperando que ela terminasse, pareceu não notar que ela já o tinha feito. Olhava fixamente para a boca dela molhada e meio vermelha pela água gelada que acabara de beber.

Definitivamente odiava coelhos.

-Neji, algum problema?

-Estou com sede...

...E toda água que ele precisava para matar sua sede se encontrava nos lábios de Tenten.

Talvez naquele dia eles não tenham passado de beijos "callientes", ou talvez tenham. Quem vai saber? Não vou me meter na vida de Hyuuga Neji e Mitsashi Tenten, seria muito complicado.

A única coisa certa é que depois daquele dia Neji já não achava mais tão interessante fazer relatórios sozinho, e Tenten... bem,Tenten passou a amar relatórios. Ainda mais se fossem os: _Relatórios Finais._

-Tenten...

-Hum...

-Isso precisa ir para o relatório?...

**OWARI**

Esta histórioa foi modificada para ser postada aqui, se por acaso quiserem ver sua primeira versão: .net/visualizar/97536/

E então... mereço comentários? õO

Medo O.O

:*

**By: Ikaira**


End file.
